The Dragon Master's Tournament Part 5
by Bryce-daniel2009
Summary: Iris battles Drayden for the coveted Legend badge! But can her Excadrill beat Drayden's powerful Haxorus?


The Dragon Master's Tournament

By: Bryce Daniels

**Part 5**: Excadrill, Baby, Drill

"So, when do I get this 'Legend Badge' I was promised for winning this little tournament."

"When you defeat the gym leader – that would be ME."

"B-but, I can't battle YOU," Aaron said. "You're the Dragon Master."

"You are such a kid," Iris said. "I'll battle him."

"Courageous as always," Drayden said. "I like that in a challenger. This will be a one-on-one battle. You can recall your Fraxure if you wish."

"But sir, Fraxure is the dragon type I have on me."

"I'm aware of that."

"You can't do that," Aaron shouted. "This is a DRAGON competition! Only dragon types are allowed to compete!"

"This WAS a dragon competition. NOW it's a gym battle – one you were too COWARDLY to partake in!"

"Yes, sir," he said slowly backing down into his seat.

"As I was about to say – before being so rudely interrupted – you know which pokemon I'm choosing," he said nodding towards his Haxorus. "And I suspect I know which one you will be choosing."

"And you'd be correct. Excadrill, come on out!"

"Exca-" he sees his opponent and then looks back at Iris hesitantly.

"You CAN do this, you've gotten a LOT stronger since then! I believe in you, so please just trust me."

"Dreeel"

"Good!"

"So we have our match-up," Freddy said. "Drayden and Haxorus vs. Iris and Excadrill."

"Okay, Excadrill use DIG!"

"You don't become a dragon master by falling for moves like that: Haxorus, EARTHQUAKE!"

Haxorus slams the ground with massive tail, sending Excadrill into the air. "Now use Dragon Tail." Haxorus swings its tail slamming the surprised Excadrill into the arena wall.

"Excadrill, took a lot of damage," Cilan said. "Especially since Earthquake does more damage to pokemon who are already underground."

"And that Dragon Tail looks super powerful," Ash added.

"As I'm sure ALL of his moves are."

"Excadrill, are you okay?" Iris shouted anxiously.

"Dreel, it said shaking itself off.

"You're right," Drayden said. "You have gotten stronger – but so have I: Haxorus, finish this off with DRAGON PULSE!"

"Not so fast," Iris said confidently. "Excadrill, push it back with Focus Blast!"

The two moves meet in midair.

:"Alright, Iris," Ash shouted. "You can DO this!"

"Possibly," Cilan said. "But if Hoxorus' Dragon PULSE is as powerful as his Dragon TAIL, than Iris could be in serious trouble."

Right on cue, the Dragon Pulse overpowered Focus Blast sending Excadrill flying directly into the arena wall in a cloud of grey smoke. When it cleared, Excadrill was revealed to have been knocked out

"Excadrill is unable to battle," the ref called. "Drayden wins."

"Darn," Ash said disappointedly. "It looked like she was winning for a second there."

"Yes," Cilan agreed. "But there's a reason he's called the Dragon Master."

"Obviously I cannot give you the Legend Badge," Drayden said. "But I can give you something more worthy of your obvious talent."

"Which is?"

"I'm retiring from my position as leader of Opelucid City Gym, and I need someone worthy enough to carry my title, and continue the legacy of the gym."

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen," Freddie said dramatically. "It appears as if Drayden has just given his gym over to the challenger!"

"So, if I become gym leader, what are you going to do?"  
"No need to worry," Drayden said, as Ash and Cilan laugh nervously. "I'll be…"

"I'll be," he repeated, and then suddenly clasps his heart. "Haxorus, go with her," he managed to say before collapsing to the ground.

"We need a medic on the field NOW," Freddie said secretly enjoying the drama of the situation.

Nurse Joy rushes out onto the field, picks up his limp arm feeling for a pulse. She looks up gravely and says: "He's dead."

"Wow, that was unexpected," Ash said.

"To YOU maybe," Cilan said in full detective mode. "But I think he planned it like this from the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"He KNEW he was dying, so he held this tournament in order to find a successor. I can't say for certain, but I suspect, he was hoping to battle Iris all along."

"You really think so?"

"… But he wasn't expecting her to lose. It was just luck that the real winner decided to back down the way he did, but since Drayden knew Iris would step up to battle him anyway his plan succeeded."

"Well… except for the whole dying part," Ash said awkwardly.

"Yes," Cilan said sympathetically. "But his gym and his beloved pokemon are both taken care of, so his recipe worked out."

"Yeah, I guess," Ash said disappointedly. "But I was still hoping to battle him for my eighth badge."

"Maybe, we should find Iris first."


End file.
